Untold Stories of StarCraft
by SnowDreamz Boarder
Summary: More to come... Untold/Expanded Stories of Starcraft... Starting with the infestation of Kerrigan.. wait for more it gets better!
1. Kerrigan's Revenge

Kerrigan's Revenge  
  
It's was a dark night on the western boarder just outside of the Terran installation, Norad II. Lieutenant Wedge and Sargent Biggs were patrolling the grasslands in their scouter jeep. Country music blaring on the radio Wedge says, "Why do we have to listen to this crap Sarg?" To which Biggs replies, "Because I am higher rank than you and what I say goes!" Suddenly, a dog like creature jumps in front of the jeep and Wedge yells "LOOK OUT!" Trying to stop in time Biggs hits the thing. They both get out to inspect the damage. "Looks like you gone and hit somebody's dog Sarg." "That's not a dog, Wedge," Biggs explains, " that is a zergling one of the smaller types of Zerg, but they don't travel this far out unless. oh shit," Suddenly, the ground starts shaking and hundreds of Zerg come up from beneath the ground. Biggs and Wedge run for the jeep. Biggs picks up the radio; "This is Sargent Biggs we have Zerg on the western border!" As Biggs hits the gas, Wedge takes out his sidearm and starts firing.  
  
"Where are they!" shouts Jim Raynor, the commanding officer at Norad II. "Incoming Transmission." sounds a computer. "Play it!" commands Raynor. The message plays "This is Sargent Biggs. Zerg. western." then static. Raynor's turns bright red. "SOUND THE ALARM!" he shouts. Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan and her platoon of 4 years are playing cards in the mess hall. "I got 4 aces," she says "what do have?" Raynor's voice fills the mess hall "Kerrigan you and your men get to the dropship you are going to the western boarder to take out some zerg and rescue Lt. Wedge and Sarg. Biggs." "Damn it," Kerrigan says. "Alright let's get movin'! And I was going to win, too!" As she and her platoon gear up, a pilot fires up the engine on the dropship. "ETA two minutes!" says the pilot. "Finally some action!" says one marine. "I hear that," says another " was has it been? Months?" "Alright enough chatter! We are almost to the drop point!" When the dropship enters the drop zone Kerrigan and her men get ready for battle. "We are there!!" says the pilot as he lands to let the platoon out, "Good luck!" Kerrigan and her men get into a scattered formation, "Alright we are here to take out the Zerg and to rescue any survivors! Do you get me?!" "We get you ma'am!" the platoon responds. The platoon heads toward the western boarder. "I see the Scouter!" one marine shouts. As they near the over turned scouter, Kerrigan orders " Take point positions!" Marines scatter in all directions taking point. Kerrigan kneels down to see if anyone is still alive in the jeep. When she peers in she sees nothing. "Ma'am! Look!" one marine shouts pointing to a trail of blood, "It looks as if something or someone was drug outta here." As soon as he says that, the ground shakes violently. "PLATOON CLAW FORMATION!!" Kerrigan shouts. The marines form a claw right as the zerg emerge from the ground. "OPEN FIRE!!" Kerrigan orders. All twenty-five marines open fire. Kerrigan steps back aims and opens fire with them. At first it seems as if they are winning. All of a sudden, the zerg stop coming. "Yeah we won!" the marines cheer and holler. "Norad II, this is Lt. Kerrigan, the zerg have been wiped out," radios Kerrigan. Raynor responds, "Good job return to base." "Ok men, let's go home!" orders Kerrigan. As they turn to go to the drop point, they are greeted by hundreds of zerg. Before she can give the order to fire zerg hydralisks take out half the platoon. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Kerrigan shouts. The twelve marines left open fire. Kerrigan radios Norad II, "Norad II, we still have Zerg out here, looks like hundreds of them we need back up! They are taking my platoon out!" Raynor replies, "The dropship should be there any second to extract you and the rest of your men!" As Kerrigan sees the dropship in the distance the rest of her platoon is taken out by a pack of zerglings and hydralisks. "NOOOO" Kerrigan shouts as she opens fire with her MacLev 520 rifle. She manages to take out about a dozen zerg before they focus on her. Kerrigan stops firing, turns, and runs. She hits her PCD (Personal Cloaking Device) and runs to the drop point. She arrives just as the dropship lands. "GO! TAKE OFF!" She yells. "But your platoon where are they?" the pilot questions. "THEY ARE ALL GONE! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The dropship doors close and they return to base. Back at Norad II Kerrigan pleads with Raynor "We need to take out the colony on the western boarder, Raynor!" "No! We will not make any rash decisions that might be dangerous to this installation!" Raynor snaps, "I know you are angry about the loss of your platoon, but that's what happens in this business." "But sir we need to take action." Kerrigan pleads. "That is all Lieutenant!" interrupts Raynor "SIR, this can be a prob." "I said that is all Lieutenant!" Raynor snaps again. Kerrigan turns and leaves the room. Later, Raynor enters the mess hall to catch Kerrigan trying to convince the marines to join her in destroying the zerg colony. "We must take action before they reach us here at Norad II! We must." "Kerrigan!! That is enough! MP's take her to the holding cells." The MP's take Kerrigan to the holding cells and Raynor follows. "You will stay here until you agree not to seek revenge on the zerg colony!" "Then I will be here for a long time, sir," Kerrigan snaps. "So be it," replies Raynor. One month later Kerrigan is sleeping in her cell. She is woken up by the sound of a man talking. "Sir, the package from General Duke was a nuke!" "What?! A nuke. Does he think we are going to use that thing? If we try and blow the colony, then Norad II will be hit! It is in the blast range!" "Then, sir, we should evacuate and blow that colony," pleads the man. "No, the zerg have not gotten any closer. They will keep their distance as long as they are not harmed." says Raynor. "Aye, sir," says the man. Kerrigan thinks to her self hmmm. a nuke that could be useful in the destruction of that darned zerg colony. Moments later, Raynor appears in front of Kerrigan's cell for his weekly visit. "Are you ready to give up and leave the zerg alone?" he says gently. "Yes sir, I have thought about it and decided it's not worth the trouble." Kerrigan lies. "Good we need you back in action with 'he watch' (the watch is a nightly patrol in along the walls of Norad II) "Guard, open Kerrigan's cell." A couple weeks later, Kerrigan prepares to carry out her plan to wipe out the zerg colony. She uses her PCD to infiltrate the nuke silo and calibrates the launch procedures to her rifle laser targeting. There it is all set. The zerg colony gets wiped out tomorrow. She thinks to herself. She leaves the nuke silo and reenters the compound. As she uncloaks, Raynor catches her. "And, where were you Kerrigan?" "I thought I saw zerg along the wall, sir, and I went to inspect." Kerrigan replies. "Were there any out there?" Raynor asks with an unbelieving expression on his face. "No, sir!" Kerrigan replies promptly. "Good, next time let me know when you are leaving the compound, understand? Now get inside we're locking down the compound," Raynor orders. "Yes, Sir!" The next morning Kerrigan doesn't show up for morning watch and Raynor sends a marine to get her from the barracks. "Kerrigan wake up. You are an hour late!" calls one marine "Kerrigan?? Oh no!" he runs to the wall intercom. "General Raynor! Kerrigan is gone, sir!"  
  
Raynor runs to the command center. He bursts into the radar room. "Privet Reeves, is Kerrigan on your radar?" "No sir! It is quiet as space itself out there," replies the privet. "Switch to inferred!" orders Raynor. "Still nothing sir," replies Reeves, "Wait a minute there she is about two miles out head west towards the colony!" Raynor picks up a radio and calls "Kerrigan return to base that is an order!" Kerrigan doesn't reply and Raynor continues to yell, "Kerrigan return to base you can't take the colony alone unless." Raynor stops and his face turns pale. He runs to the intercom "Privet Spade! Is the nuke all right? Has Kerrigan been anywhere near there today?" there is a no response. "Privet Spade come in!" Raynor switches to alert the whole compound, "All personal get inside the compound this is not a drill! I repeat, all personal get inside the compound this is NOT a drill!" Raynor drops the radio and runs for the nuke silo. He arrives to see Privet Spade knocked out at his post. He runs to the pad to open the nuke silo door. He punches in the access code, but it doesn't work. He tries many times, but still it doesn't work. He then runs back to the command center and radios Kerrigan again. "Kerrigan don't use the nuke you will be putting the whole compound in danger" There is a long silence and then Kerrigan replies, "Sorry, sir, this is something I have to do for my platoon. I am at the target." The radio cuts off. "Kerrigan don't do it! Don't use the nuke!" Raynor hears the nuke silo opening. "Kerrigan, NOOOOO!" he yells. The computer beeps followed by the warning message "Nuclear launch detected." 


	2. Aftermath

Kerrigan's Rebirth  
  
Shortly after the nuke launched from Norad II, Kerrigan started running from the blast zone. The Zerg soon followed her. She hit her PCD, but nothing happened. Shit. I got to get out of here. she thought to herself. She tried out running the zerg and did so for quite a way. Then the nuke hit the target, which happened to be the main Hive of the place. Kerrigan was hit from behind and as she hit the ground she sunk and everything went black. Back at Norad II, Raynor and the rest of the personal at the base took cover inside the compound.  
  
"Lift Off!!" Raynor ordered. All the buildings of the Norad II base lifted off into the air. "We need to get above the blast!" Raynor yelled.  
  
"Aye Sir! We are doing are best!" Replied one marine. "Sir, the blast will reach us in approximately forty-five seconds!" Reported one pilot of a science vessel. The base flew higher. "Are we high enough yet?" Raynor questioned. "No sir we will be shortly." replied the pilot. Then the man from the science vessel reported, "Sir we have ten seconds!" and he started the count down. When he reached one the base was still barely in the way of the shockwave. The blast swept through the high-flying base. Every building was shook violently. "All locations damage report!" Raynor ordered over the radio. "Barracks is ok, Sir" "Engineering Bay alright" "Factory is fine" "We're a little shaken up here, but the Spaceport is good" "How are we doing, Privet Reeves?" Raynor asked. "We suffered a little damage, but nothing that can't be fixed in a couple days," replied Reeves. A couple hours later the Norad II base landed and everything was online. I hope Kerrigan made it out of there in time... Raynor thought to himself. When Kerrigan woke up she was in a dark place. She reached for her rifle, but it was nowhere to be found. She then reached for he side arms, but they where also missing. She then turned on her wrist light and pointed it around. It looks as if the walls are alive. she thinks to herself oh no! I better not be where I think I am. she then reached out and touched the wall, as soon as she did an opening appeared in the wall and a Zerg Ultralisk grabbed her and took to a different room which had a what look like a brain. In front of that was a giant eye. It soon spoke to her calmly, "Lieutenant Kerrigan how nice it is to finally meet you. You are the one they have told me about, the one who nearly destroyed my colony." "Yeah so what of it scum bag!" Kerrigan shot back. The eye laughed, "We have a some special plans for you Kerrigan. We plan to use your psi powers to help us over run the Norad II Terran installation, then to wipe out all of the Terran." "I will never help you! You'll have to kill me first!" "That's what I was hoping you would say, but see I can't do that I need your body and you brain alive." the eye replied, "Put her in the Chrysalis!" the eye ordered.  
  
"NO! I will never join you!" Kerrigan yelled. She kicked and squirmed out of the claws of the Ultralisk. She started running toward the opening, but it closed tight before she reached it. Soon she spotted her rifle in the corner of the room. She bolted to it and quickly aimed at the Ultralisk. The eye started laughing, "Very good Kerrigan. We like the anger you have inside you, but it will only add to our power." At that very moment Kerrigan diverted her aim to the eye. "Stop her!" commanded the eye and zerglings come up from under Kerrigan throwing her back against the wall. She quickly recovered and opened fire taking out a couple zerglings before realizing that it was useless and they would keep coming. She laid down he rifle. "Good I knew you would see it my way," said the eye. Kerrigan then took a grenade off her belt, pulled the pin, and threw it at the eye. A zerglings jumped up and swallowed the grenade. "Damn it!" yelled Kerrigan. She watched as the zerglings landed, looked at her, and then exploded. An Ultralisk grabbed her and brought her to a weird looking room. "Enjoy your stay Kerrigan." The eye said to her right before the opening closed. Kerrigan then felt very sleepy. Am I dying? She wondered as she passed out. Meanwhile back at Norad II Raynor has begun a search for Kerrigan. "Kerrigan is nowhere to be found, sir!" reports Privet Reeves. "Damn it!" yells Raynor, "Keep searching."  
  
"Yes sir, but sir it is possible she may have been killed by the nuke or even worse the zerg." "Then we will find her bloody remains!!" Raynor shouts.  
  
"Aye, sir" Raynor calls a Lt. Tomei, "Tomei get your men together you are going to scout out the damage and see if Kerrigan took out the colony." "Aye, Sir" he replied. "And Lieutenant see if you can find any remains of Kerrigan." "Aye, Sir" Tomei and his men arrived at the drop point he told the dropship operator to wait there. "Alright men you know you mission, scout the damage and look for any remains of Lt. Kerrigan and do NOT fire on the zerg we don't want any problems here." "Aye, Sir" the squad replied. The team got into a line and started combing the land. They march for about a half an hour when they came upon a site that made them freeze in their tracks.  
  
"Sir tell me that's not what I think it is." one marine asked. "It is privet, we will report it. Get back to the drop point." What they saw was the colony still there. The hive was damaged and it looked as if it was bleeding. There were some spots where it looked as if some of these living buildings exploded. There were zerg drones everywhere and there was a huge number of Mutalisks, Zerglings, Ultralisks, Hydralisks and overlords surrounding a Chrysalis. "A WHAT?" Raynor yelled. "A Chrysalis sir," said Tomei, "We believe they captured Kerrigan." "DAMMIT! Dismissed Lieutenant!" yelled Raynor Raynor paced around his office. Shit. I don't believe it. Kerrigan survived, but now her fate is worse. if she is turned then we are majorly screwed.we must destroy her. Welcome to Hell Jim. 


End file.
